


break plates, not glasses

by minhoslilscar



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Oblivious!Minho, a plate was broken, bear with me, but it would be a lie because one was brutally murdered, clumsy!jisung, i wish i could say “no plates were harmed in the making of this fic”, idk how to do tags, ig?? this site has some random tags tbh, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-12 18:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17472584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoslilscar/pseuds/minhoslilscar
Summary: Minho wasn’t sure of when he started falling for Jisung. He wasn’t sure of whether he had been slowly falling in love for the other when they were cuddling after a long day of filming and practicing and when they were joking together to make the world around them and the pressure gravitating on their shoulders seem lighter, or if he had simply been lovestruck by the other ever since their first encounter. Minho wasn’t sure of when he realised he was in love with Jisung either. All he knew was that he had hopelessly fallen for the other and there was absolutely no way he could will those feelings away.orJisung breaks a plate and that makes everything go back to normal.





	break plates, not glasses

**Author's Note:**

> before you start reading, i want to say this is completely a work of fiction even though i set it in like the same universe as ours(??) but yeah, just fiction! aND ALSo at certain parts i refer to Minho and Jisung’s two kids room -both their episode and the undisclosed vids- so if you haven’t seen them yet i suggest you to watch them bc a) they’re mad cute and b) it’ll be easier for you to follow at some parts but it’s really a minor thing so yeET HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS uwu

Minho wasn’t sure of when he started falling for Jisung. It could have been when their eyes first met in the practice room, or when after a day of knowing each other they started speaking informally, or when Jisung slowly slid his hand in his for the first time. He wasn’t sure of whether he had been slowly falling in love for the other when they were cuddling after a long day of filming and practicing and when they were joking together to make the world around them and the pressure gravitating on their shoulders seem lighter, or if he had simply been lovestruck by the other ever since their first encounter.

 

Minho wasn’t sure of when he realised he was in love with Jisung either. He knew it had taken quite some time for the realisation to hit him, but one day, after long hours of promoting together, when he was laying on his bed, miraculously alone in his shared bedroom, with the lights turned off, reflecting on the previous months he had spent with his group members, he thought of the stress the survival show put all of them under, he thought about the sense of failure and shame he felt when he was cut out from Stray Kids, he thought about the relief that invaded his chest and the joyful tears that streamed down his cheeks when it had been announced that Felix and him would have debuted together with the others, he then thought of the time they spent working together, practicing for hours on end first for Mixtape and then for their debut. And then Minho’s mind started to dive in all the memories from when he was struggling with the flow of his rap parts and Jisung was always by his side, helping him out with the tempo or just distracting him with his stupid jokes, and his stupid imitations and those stupidly cute expressions he always made with his face, not to mention how cute he always looked when he puffed his cheeks or pouted at him. He shot up on his bed when his mind started going back to all the times he felt Jisung’s hand in his, and his head on his shoulder, his heartbeat close to his own. He was breathing heavily, eyes wide open in shock for the obliviousness he had had towards his own feelings. He had fallen for Jisung. And there was no way he could manage to will those feelings away.

 

Ever since that night, Minho had been a bit wary of his interactions with Jisung, as he was afraid he might accidentally expose himself to the other, ruining their friendship and the whole group’s dynamics. He was sure Jisung had noticed that something had changed and that it was off, but as long as he didn’t question him, it was all perfectly fine. The problem was that Jisung hardly ever kept anything to himself, especially when it regarded Minho, so he kept buzzing and teasing him until he would respond in the usual way he would have used before he had realised his feelings for the younger one. Minho was surprised by the fact that he had actually noticed how Jisung was purposefully bugging him more than usual. So he tried to go back to normal, not putting his feelings aside but trying to live with them while acting as if everything was normal, because for all he could remember he had always felt something way deeper than simply friendship for the other. He had always felt a string around his heart that was constantly pulling him towards the younger one and he knew he could do nothing about it but simply be jostled around by his emotions, by Jisung’s gummy smiles, his mellifluous voice, all his movements and his habits, his little expressions, his childlike pouts and his outstanding skills in everything he did.

 

He had perfectly gone back to normal and he could say he was doing pretty well at living with his unspoken feelings towards the other, if only it weren’t for Jisung, who ever since they had started practicing of their first comeback was clinging to him more than ever before. Minho appreciated every moment they spent together, but he always felt a pang and an atrocious sense of emptiness right in the middle of his chest whenever Jisung and him were cuddling and the other laced his arms around his torso, his head resting on Minho’s chest and his legs intertwined with Minho’s. He always wanted to run a hand through Jisung’s soft hair, to trace the lineaments of his face with a finger, to kiss his closed eyelids as he slept on his bed, he always felt the urge to poke the other’s cheeks to make sure he was real, but he also felt an undesired need to pass a finger over Jisung’s lips, drawing their contours, and to inch closer to the other’s face, reducing the distance between them until eventually their lips would meet and- Minho didn’t dare to think about kissing him while the other was sleeping on him, nor he dared to reveal to the other the true way he felt about him or act as lovey as he wanted to do with him, barely letting himself caress his back and hesitating with his hand whenever Jisung stirred in his sleep, looking as if he were about to wake up.

 

Minho was doing rather well at pining on his own and keeping it hidden from his members, though he always felt like Jisung could see right through him and that he was purposefully teasing him by constantly being clingy with him and leaning in far too close for Minho not to react, eventually failing at holding the other’s gaze and feeling his cheeks and ears warm up. At first, he was terrorised by the fact that the younger might have actually realised the feelings Minho had for him, but as time passed during the summer and the date of their first comeback seemed right around the corner, he started to notice a gleam in Jisung’s eyes whenever they looked at each other. And he wondered if it had been there all along. In his eyes, he could always see those little sparks, burning in such an intense way that he couldn’t describe it and for something he wasn’t sure of, his brown eyes lit by the shining of the hundreds of stars that always seemed to be glowing of an unreadable passion. It was a weird assumption with no real basis but Minho started feeling as if the lights in Jisung’s eyes were burning so bright just for him, to be perceived, seen and understood by him only. And he felt more confident, bolder.

 

Too bold. He realised it only after the question had left his mouth. He phrased it ambiguously too, it really made no sense, and the confusion on Jisung’s face was just the proof of his poor wording. Minho regretted having brought it up in front of cameras. _Why did I have to ask Jisung “I know you like me but are those feelings_ those _feelings?” while we’re filming?_ , he thought to himself as soon as the words left his lips, already regretting having spoken them,  _Couldn’t I simply have waited until we’d gotten back to the dorms, to at least have some privacy for the humiliation I’m about to receive?_

 

And when Jisung replied to his question with a confused “How am I supposed to like you, hyung?”, he tried to make some damage repair for the slip he had had by asking such question, and put the topic aside, going back to joking with the other as if nothing had happened, trying to ignore the intensity of the look Jisung was giving him, his skin hot under the stare.

 

He avoided Jisung even after they finished filming and on the way back to the dorm he sat in the seat that was the farthest from the other and dissociated from his surroundings for the whole car ride, partially because of the tiredness he had accumulated during such a long day but also partially just to get some time of peace on his own. After a while of being on their little coach, Minho started absently and aimlessly scrolling through his phone, checking anything there could possibly be to be checked to seem busy minding his own business. Then he received an actual notification. A text message. Jisung had managed to interrupt his moment of dull peace too.

 

 _I think we need to talk_ , he read in the text, and he felt his gutters tangle, a heavy weight settling on the mouth of his stomach and right in the middle of his chest. So Jisung had understood what he meant after all. He felt himself getting dizzier, resisting the urge of throwing up from anxiousness for all the rest of the drive back to the dorm. He texted back to the other, defeated by the situation he had put himself in in the first place.

 

 _That’s fair_ , he wrote down on his phone, just to stare at the unsent message for a moment and then deleting it to write something else. _Okay_. he simply ended up writing. He hit send before he could delete the message once again, then he let his back hit the seat behind him and looked up to the car ceiling until the vehicle stopped in front of their dorm and dropped them off on the concrete in front of the building.

 

Saying that he was nervous would definitely be an understatement. While they were all dining together he almost didn’t touch his food because of the uncomfortableness feasting in his guts and tightening his throat, but he forced himself to eat something since that period was definitely not the right one to go without a meal, and as he ate his food in little morsels he thought of what Jisung and him had talked about in the studio and he suddenly missed the sensation of feeling full of food. Thinking back to the previous hours, his eyes subconsciously went to Jisung’s frame and face, and found the boy staring back at him. They held their gazes for an instant, then they both broke eye-contact at the same time. Minho thought he had crossed the line with his inconvenient question and felt a sense of tension and awkwardness settle between the two of them.

 

When all of his members started retreating to their rooms, Minho offered to clean up the table from the mess they had made while eating as per usual, and Jisung immediately followed him, convincing Chan that that time he would have not dropped any glasses, not again. The two of them started silently picking up the takeaway boxes scattered on the table, along with the chopsticks, plates and glasses they had used. It was rather awkward. Just the two of them working side by side without interacting at all. Their hands bumping into each other when they were both reaching for the same thing or for things that were close together at the same time, their arms brushing together as they moved to the sink and started doing the dishes as close to each other as they could possibly be, their cheeks and ears tinted by a red blush.

 

Minho felt as if the tension between them could be cut with a knife and he didn’t want it to be like that. He really wanted to be as comfortable as possible with the boy whom he realised he loved much more than he had thought he did. He didn’t know how to break the ice though, so he simply stood by the other’s side, passing him the dishes to dry. He reached for a plate and started cleaning it, first removing the food remains under the spray of water coming from the tap, then washing it with a sponge full of soap and eventually putting it under the water spray once again. Then he handed the plate to Jisung for him to dry with his rag. The other took it and started cautiously passing the cloth on the plate, making sure it was perfectly clean in the process. Minho couldn’t bear with the silence broken just by the clinking of the dishes in the sink anymore so he started speaking, unsure of what to say to the other in order to approach the subject of their uneasiness without making the situation even worse by causing misunderstandings.

 

“So,” he tried to begin, but that startled Jisung, who whispering an extremely soft “Shit” realised he had let the plate he was cleaning slip from his hands and fall on the floor, causing it to break in multiple pieces. Minho was startled by the noise the piece of ceramic had made when it had hit the floor too, jumping slightly on his spot and looking at Jisung with his eyes wide, searching for the source of the sound that had scared him. Their eyes met, both open wide before looking at the broken plate sitting at their feet, then at the same time they burst out laughing. There was no real reason for them to laugh at that but they did anyway and Minho was extremely glad for it, their laughs had somehow managed to break off the awkwardness that had settled between the two of them. Their joyous moment, though, was interrupted by a voice coming from the bedrooms.

 

“Jisung, what did I tell you about the glasses,” Chan shouted, the structure of his sentence making it appear like a question that actually sounded much more like an affirmation. At that Minho couldn’t keep himself from giggling again, finding the other’s misfortune extremely exhilarating, and Jisung followed him shortly after, feeling the need to let himself completely burst out laughing, and holding on Minho’s arm in order to shield himself from Chan, even though the other was in a different room.

 

“Don’t worry, hyung! I didn’t break any glasses,” the younger one eventually replied, crouching down to pick up all the broken pieces on the floor. Minho imitated him, and crouched down, starting to gather the pieces too.

 

“This time he broke a plate!”, Minho added for the other, earning a punch on his upper arm by Jisung, who was looking at him with a shocked and pretending-to-feel-betrayed expression on his face. He couldn’t stop himself from giggling again, which only made him get hit by Jisung’s open hand repeatedly on his arm, while he uselessly tried to defend himself by raising his arms in front of his face. Minho’s position was rather unstable as he was squatting down on his legs and trying to avoid the other’s smacks, which made him end up losing his balance and fall on his butt, letting a surprised “Oh!” slip from his lips as his back hit the floor, and the whole scene had made Jisung laugh so hard he fell on his butt too.

 

Eventually they both started laughing so hard that they couldn’t catch Chan’s shout in reply to Jisung’s clumsiness. Not that they really cared about it though. They were focused on each other, feeling as if a bubble were isolating the two of them from their surroundings. All Minho could see was Jisung, the rest of their dorm blurred and faded away to his eyes, the other boy being the only thing in focus. His laughter filled his ears and he thought it was the sweetest and purest sound he had ever heard, he wanted to hear him laughing all the time. Jisung’s smile blinded Minho with its brightness, and he wanted to engrave it into his memory so that he would never forget how beautiful the other’s grin looked. Minho was so focused on the younger one that he hadn’t noticed how close they actually were to each other until their eyes met. Their laughter died down rather quickly as they held their gazes, and they both sobered up. Minho couldn’t take his eyes off from Jisung’s visage, he swallowed a thick gulp of saliva, never breaking eye contact with the other. He looked at the other’s large pupils, fascinated by the fire burning behind his eyes; he studied the long eyelashes that contoured the other’s eyes, and the way his eyelids folded at their corners. With his gaze he went over the profile of Jisung’s perfect nose which always made Minho feel the impulse of booping it with an index; he lowered his eyes to the other’s philtrum, right before his upper lip, and then he forced his eyes back up, not indulging any further down. At the thought of the other’s lips so close to his own, he felt his drier than ever, so he passed his tongue over them, and noticed Jisung’s gaze flicker from his eyes to his lips, lingering on the latter. And as Jisung bit his lower lip while still staring at Minho’s mouth, the older one slowly inched closer to the other, and the distance between them became so little that their noses could almost bump into each other. Minho could count the eyelashes on Jisung’s eyes and see the smallest imperfections on his skin. He felt Jisung’s irregular breaths on his lips and more than ever he wanted to kiss the other in the way he wished he could have done for months. But he didn’t dare to, not even while they were sitting there, on the kitchen floor with broken pieces of ceramic amassed at their sides, barely a few centimetres apart from each other.

 

Minho couldn’t overcome the distance that separated him from the other, hundreds of thoughts whirling around his head and blocking him from making any further move on the younger boy. But Jisung could. And he did. Minho’s eyes fluttered close as Jisung started leaning in towards him, and as their noses bumped together he felt shivers all over his body, sparkles charged with adrenaline that made his heart beat so fast that he could feel his own pulse at his temples, and blood rushed hot to his cheeks and his ears. He was eager to feel Jisung’s lips on his own, but he was glued on his spot and couldn’t make a move, until he felt Jisung’s lips delicately caress his and he parted his lips, finally letting himself be reactive and experiencing the touch he had been longing for. They kissed slowly, for an indefinite period of time that seemed to last hours as they were kissing but that felt like too few seconds as they parted from each other. Their kiss wasn’t heated nor deep, it was slow paced and they savoured every moment of it. Minho loved how Jisung’s slightly chapped lips moved against his own, their movements uncertain, delicate, careful not to inadvertently push the other away at first, but becoming bolder and bolder as they kept kissing, Jisung getting more comfortable with the other and adjusting to the sensation of Minho’s lips on his own. And Minho loved everything about it. He responded to the kiss trying to convey to Jisung the passion he had for him, he let his feelings overtake his thoughts and felt his emotions pervade his body and his mind, leaving him just the sufficient space to realise that maybe, after all, Jisung did in fact like him back. Their lips chased after each others in a series of shorter, lighter and softer kisses, struggling to let each others go after having waited to taste that specific moment for months. Minho felt one of Jisung’s hands rest on his chest while the other moved from his thigh to the back of his neck in order to pull him closer and feel the other’s bare skin under his touch. And Minho brought one hand to the other’s cheek, caressing it lightly with his thumb, feeling the other’s soft skin under his fingers, while with the other one he reached for the hand that was resting on his chest and held it tightly in his own. Minho felt Jisung smile throughout the kisses, and he couldn’t stop himself from doing the same, feeling over the moon as their foreheads rested against each others, with their eyes still closed and the soft sound of content panting coming from the both of them.

 

Their little bubble burst when they heard the sound of steps getting closer from the corridor that from their rooms led right to the living room and the kitchen the two of them were in. They parted from each other, both of their faces red with blush and their lips slightly swollen. When Minho opened his eyes again, Jisung already had his gaze on him, the contentment clear on his face as the corner of his lips were bending upwards, hinting a smile he was trying to suppress. As soon as Minho looked at Jisung, he couldn’t keep himself from breaking out in a complicit grin directed to the other. He heard himself giggle, all his perceptions muffled by what felt like a soft layer of cotton candy that surrounded and lulled him. Still feeling on cloud nine, as the steps came closer, they both quickly turned to the pieces of the broken plate next to them, pretending to be focused on gathering all of the potsherds and making sure that none of them were left behind. With the door of the kitchen behind him, Minho took the chance of being hidden by his own back to take Jisung’s hand in his, and squeezed it lightly again, shooting the other one more complicit smile. And without needing any words to be spoken, they both understood the way the other felt and knew they were reciprocated.

 

The steps stopped on their spot at the end of the corridor and then they started getting farther from the living room, moving back towards the room where most of the other members had gathered before going to sleep, and leaving Minho and Jisung alone in the kitchen once again. Jeongin opened the door of their room, slid inside and careful not to make too much noise he closed the door again, and he turned to the others, with a grin on his face going from ear to ear. Then, with all the solemnity he could gather in his voice, while rubbing his hands together already foretasting the sweet flavour of victory, he announced to the others, “Y’all owe me ₩15,000 each!” And after a couple of seconds of confused glances shot between each others, the realisation hit them all simultaneously and they understood that Minho and Jisung had finally admitted their feelings to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> this little thing you just read was my first fic ever uwu i wrote it over the past week as soon as i got the inspiration and after a couple of revisions here it is! fresh and published! i hope you liked it! if you didn’t i’m sorry but i’ll have to annihilate you (⁎⁍̴̛ᴗ⁍̴̛⁎)  
> have a wonderful day uwu
> 
> daphne~  
> (p.s. english is not my first language and though i feel pretty comfortable with it i hope i didnt make the reading boring with the poor lexicon i might have used)


End file.
